Amor
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: "Te amo siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Ya sea si lo deseas o no, nunca te he olvidado, ni siquiera por un instante. Recuerdo tu voz, tu esencia, tu todo."


_Diabolik Lovers pertenece a Rejet._

 _Este fanfic contiene abuso sexual, incesto y pedofilia._

* * *

 **Amor**

* * *

Jadeos.

Suspiros.

Fricción.

Un llanto suave.

Sus uñas rasgando mi piel.

— Bitch-chan… — Murmuré extasiado mientras me clavaba en su interior.

Ella solo lloraba al son de mis estocadas.

Me rogó una y otra vez que me detuviera.

No lo hice.

— Bitch…chan… — Volví a jadear, divertido, con los sentidos encendidos y la boca húmeda. No tardé en captar el metálico olor de la sangre proveniente de sus heridas abiertas y la entrepierna destrozada.

Temblaba. Me aferré a su cuerpo. Sus paredes me apretaban en un claro gesto de rechazo, incitándome a frenar. No lo hice. Mi carcajada ahogó su llanto resignado.

Me introduje con más fuerza, hasta meterlo por completo. Ella gritó.

Dejé escapar un gemido tras otro, descontrolado, sin detener mi intromisión. La embestía con violencia y reía como un desquiciado, incapaz de recordar nada, anhelando sentirlo todo.

— Hacer algo así en una iglesia… — Sollozó con un hilo de voz. — ¡No te lo perdonaré!

No quería que me perdonara. No quería verla rogando a su Dios por un alma como la mía. Sería una pérdida de tiempo. _"No hay nada en qué creer. Nadie ha sido salvado por su fe y tú no serás la excepción."_

A mayor era mi placer, más odio podía sentir en su mirada humedecida por las lágrimas. Le estaba mancillando en su iglesia. En su refugio.

— Te amo… ah… Bitch…chan… — Confesé entre gemidos.

Una mentira. Ella lo sabía. Yo también. Pero no hay forma más efectiva de quitarle sentido a un sentimiento que diciéndolo aun cuando sabes que no es verdad. Aprendí eso hace muchos años, de una persona que no quiero recordar.

Sin embargo, en aquél instante único lo hice. Pensé en ella.

En cómo la añoraba de pequeño.

En cómo me dijo que yo era su favorito.

En cómo me llevó a su habitación la primera vez.

En cómo me tocó.

Yo solo era un niño. Inmortal. Vampiro. Pero seguía siendo un niño. Me divertía cazando murciélagos por las tardes y solía jugar bromas a mis hermanos.

No sabía lo que era el amor.

Su voz volvió a resonar en mi mente, dominando mis sentidos. Dominándome _. "¿Sabes una cosa, Laito?"_ Me dijo en aquél entonces. Estábamos solos. Yo tenía diez u once años humanos. Ya no lo recuerdo. _"De los tres, tú eres mi favorito."_ Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras. Ella solo sonreía, encantadora. En mi mundo no podía existir mujer más hermosa. Incluso antes de todo, era la única para mí. Quizás aún sigue siéndolo. _"¿De… de verdad?"_ Respondí tímido, ilusionado, sin saber lo que pasaría cuando me tomó del mentón.

Sus labios adultos decidieron probarme. Me paralicé. Sentí el frío contacto de su boca experta contra la mía. Mantuve los ojos abiertos, expectantes. ¡Mi primer beso! Pero no había tiempo para festejos. No sabía qué hacer. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, a su completa merced. Después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, introdujo su lengua con algo de dificultad, deslizándose sobre mis labios y mis colmillos apretados. Quise apartarme cuando sentí mi lengua enredándose con la suya, pero ella profundizó aún más el beso. Sentí cosquillas y repulsión. No podía escapar.

Aquella vez se limitó a acariciarme la entrepierna, despertando en mí sensaciones que aún no conocía y que al cabo de un tiempo me gobernarían.

Después de esa primera noche, siguieron muchas otras.

" _Ven, Laito."_ Solía decirme con voz aterciopelada mientras extendía una mano hacia mí. Yo obedecía, gustoso de complacer hasta el más pequeño de sus caprichos, poseído por su belleza y el amor que le tenía.

No tardamos mucho en consumar. La noche en la que lo hicimos ella paseó su boca por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, marcando algunos sectores de mi piel con sus filosos colmillos y su labial. Me sentía desorientado, con la apremiante sospecha de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero no tenía claro qué. No acababa de comprenderlo cuando ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me forzó a penetrarla con mi pequeño miembro de pre-púber. La sensación me abrumó. Y para su fastidio, me vine de inmediato.

Yo la amaba.

Aquél sentimiento se convirtió en una reacción involuntaria, en un anhelo creciente que despertaba con una simple mirada suya, a hurtadillas de mi estudioso hermano mayor y durante los cantos de Kanato.

Estaba claro. Nadie podía saberlo. Nadie lo entendería.

— Te amo… — Gemí con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba cómo, años más tarde, Karlheinz decidió encerrarme en un calabozo por mis acciones.

Me inculpó de inmoral. Me prohibió acercarme a ella.

Y ella, como único consuelo, se burló de mis sentimientos. Me habló de sus amantes. Me habló de Richter. Lo hicieron justo delante mí. La imagen de su cuerpo siendo vulgarmente mancillado por otro hombre me enfureció… _me excitó_. Sentí cómo los celos me nublaban la vista, me alejaban del buen juicio que hasta entonces creía tener. Estaba tan furioso que no tuve reparos en acariciar la dura erección alzándose sobre la tela de mi pantalón.

Richter la amaba como yo. La deseaba como yo.

Solo podía aceptarlo.

Nuestra eternidad nos libera de cualquier atadura terrenal, de cualquier regla impuesta por el Dios de los hombres, convirtiéndonos en esclavos del deseo. Al fin y al cabo, ese es nuestro único sentido de existencia. Somos depredadores eternos que viven de la necesidad inmediata.

 _Esa persona_ se recargó contra mi celda con los senos al aire y la vulva llena de Richter.

Yo la odiaba.

Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en hacerla mía para siempre, en aquél último encuentro bajo el cielo estrellado. Un cielo que nos vio juntos mil y un veces.

Me pidió acabar con Ayato, con el hermano que había arremetido contra ella con una pasión tan fuerte como la mía.

Por primera vez le mentí.

— Te amo… — Volví a repetir en un susurro.

Pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré nuevamente en la iglesia. El orgasmo me dejó vacío y con la inquietante sensación de que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

Cuando bajé la vista supe qué era.

— Ah… Bitch-chan… — Solté enternecido. — No sabía que me amaras tanto…

Aun con la consciencia dormida, su mano empuñaba un cuchillo en mi corazón. Mi sangre manaba copiosa, mezclándose con la suya. ¿Sentiría celos de _esa persona_? ¿O su odio hacia mí finalmente se había vuelto tan incontrolable que estaba dispuesta a ignorar sus inamovibles principios? Fuera como fuera, me parecía _excitante_.

— Creo que disfrutaré de ti una vez más… — Declaré, dejándome intoxicar por aquella urgencia física que conocía muy bien.

Por ese _amor_.

Y volvimos a empezar.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
